The use of gas assisted devices to produce a stream of liquid droplets for use in oral care, i.e. teeth cleaning, is generally known. Such devices are particularly effective for interproximal, i.e. interdental, cleaning as an alternative to flossing, which is problematic for many users. In operation of such devices, however, the breakup of a fluid stream into droplets by interaction with the gas stream is often chaotic and difficult to fully predict and control. Further, there is typically significant energy loss in the system due to inefficiencies in transporting the fluid droplets by the gas stream from their point of generation to the outlet/orifice of the nozzle portion of the device. The volume of gas required for droplet transportation increases the total amount of gas needed, without that volume of gas contributing directly to the effectiveness of droplet cleaning, thereby reducing the usage time of the device for a given amount of gas.
Hence, it is desirable to have a more efficient and effective system for producing fluid droplets using a gas stream.